


Плоды обучения

by Komissar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Мандо постигает волнения и радости отцовства.Хорошо, что он не надумал дарить ребёнку барабан!
Kudos: 5





	Плоды обучения

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Дин забрал Грогу у Люка и сам его растит со всеми вытекающими.

Увидев корабль, на котором Дин прилетел на Неварро, Гриф и Кара долго смеялись. Отчасти Дин их понимал: на кредиты, вырученные за поимку Моффа Гидеона, можно было купить практически что угодно, но он, поискав как следует, приобрёл очередной Рейзор почти за бесценок.

Не сэкономил — корабль оказался побит и запущен, нуждался в серьёзном ремонте и доработке. Вложений предстояло много. Но чем заплатить было, а Дин любил эту модель, знал её как свои пять пальцев. И она нравилась Грогу. 

В общем, их всё устраивало. 

Они с Грогу остались на Неварро на время ремонта. Кара горячо уговаривала Дина отдать малыша в школу и тот, подумав немного, согласился. На время. Ребёнка он учил сам, но бессистемно и когда имел на то время. Единственное, чему всегда уделялось как минимум полчаса в день — выполнение упражнений, которым научил Грогу джедай. На данный момент Дин считал это самым важным, поскольку осваивать владение оружием малышу было ещё рано. 

Пожалуй, Кара права — Грогу не повредит и организованно позаниматься, и с другими детьми познакомиться, пока Дин помогает избавлять Неварро от имперских остатков и залётных головорезов. 

— Не спишь, приятель? 

Разгрузив очередную партию покупок для Рейзора, Дин взял в руки небольшую коробку и открыл спальный отсек. 

Он уже примерно знал, во сколько просыпается малыш, и успел съездить в город по делам, а также заскочить в магазин, чтобы забрать заказанный заранее подарок. 

Грогу уставился на него своими огромными глазами и радостно запищал, поднимая лапки. Дин невольно улыбнулся под шлемом, сел и одной рукой подхватил Грогу, усаживая себе на колени. 

— Это тебе, — Дин поставил коробку рядом. — Открой. 

Грогу заурчал, вопросительно глядя то на подарок, то на Дина. Тот кивнул, подбадривая, и малыш медленно сполз с его колен, начиная изучать незнакомый предмет. Осмотрел, понюхал и попробовал куснуть. Фыркнул разочарованно — несъедобно! — и принялся теребить застёжку. 

Дин терпеливо ждал. Очень хотелось помочь, но он сдерживался: ребёнок должен быть самостоятельным. 

— Смотри, — когда Грогу справился и удивлённо открыл рот, разглядывая содержимое коробки, Дин достал оттуда новенький датапад и набор маркеров. — Это поможет тебе учиться. 

Он вложил маркер в лапку Грогу и поднёс его к датападу. 

— Можно писать, — аккуратно направляя крошечные пальцы, Дин помог ему написать букву «А». — Или рисовать. — вместе они медленно очертили круг и сделали несколько штрихов внутри. — Чтобы сохранить, нужно нажать вот эту кнопку. 

Грогу восторженно зашевелил ушами и запищал, явно пытаясь рассказать о своих впечатлениях. Кажется, ему понравилось. Дин с облегчением выдохнул: теперь малышу будет чем заняться, пока он не в школе, а сам Дин не может уделить ему время. И просто... подарить ему что-то и смотреть, как ребёнок радуется, оказалось очень приятно. 

Понаблюдав немного за тем, как Грогу возится с маркерами и пробует разные цвета, Дин с нежностью коснулся его тёплого уха. 

Потом приготовил завтрак для Грогу и чай для себя, зевая и чувствуя, что засыпает. Ночь он потратил на переговоры и покупки — днём ждали другие дела. Что ж, пара часов в запасе есть, можно позволить себе немного вздремнуть. 

— С корабля не выходи, — уже привычно сказал Дин Грогу, и засыпая, услышал в ответ согласное курлыканье. 

Разбудил настойчивый звонок коммуникатора. 

— Мандо, ты нам нужен срочно, — услышал он голос Кары. 

— Буду через двадцать минут. 

Он встал, привычно стряхивая сон, подхватил возмущённо пискнувшего Грогу, сдёрнул по дороге его мелкий школьный рюкзак с полки и сбежал по пандусу, на ходу активируя спидер. 

До начала уроков оставалось ещё полчаса, но учитель, золотистый С3PO, уже готовил класс к занятиям. 

— Мы сегодня раньше, — торопливо сказал Дин, усаживая Грогу на место. — Извините. 

— О, сэр! Сэр, постойте! — дроид замахал руками, но Дин не обратил внимания, коротко потрепал малыша по плечу, наказав слушать дроида внимательно и вести себя хорошо, и быстро ушёл. 

— Что случилось? — отрывисто спросил Дин, заходя в офис Кары и Грифа. 

— Нападение контрабандистов на наших.... — Кара, внимательно изучающая информационную сводку на мониторе, перевела взгляд на Дина и поперхнулась, громко закашлявшись. 

Гриф, как раз выходящий из маленькой кухни с чашкой горячего кафа, резко остановился и уставился на Дина так, словно видел его впервые. В воцарившейся тишине короткий плюх жидкости на пол прозвучал оглушительно. 

— Что? 

Дин в недоумении переводил взгляд с Кары на Грифа и обратно, ничего не понимая. 

Губы Кары задрожали, и в следующую секунду она громко рассмеялась. К ней почти мгновенно присоединился Гриф. 

— Мандо, мой дорогой друг, — сопя, Гриф подошёл к нему, с энтузиазмом похлопав по плечу. — Мы все знаем о твоих, гм, семейных делах, но ты уверен, что... 

— Маршал, требуется подкрепление, у ребят проблемы, — ожил коммуникатор. 

— Едем, — Кара мгновенно перестала хохотать, хлопнула ладонью по панели, отключая звук, и подхватила со стола оружие. 

Дин пожал плечами — что бы их ни развеселило, это могло подождать, ведь на кону жизни людей. 

Когда они возвращались обратно, Дин довольно вытянулся на пассажирском сиденье спидера — хорошая драка всегда приводила его в добродушное состояние, помогала встряхнуться как следует. Но была вещь, которая никак не давала покоя: на него все реагировали странно. И свои, и противники. В целом, он привык, что в критических ситуациях люди ведут себя не так, как в обычной жизни. Вот только чтобы контрабандисты при виде мандалорца — или кого угодно ещё — застывали на месте как напуганные вомп-крысы, такого он не припоминал. И думал, что изменилось. Всё вроде бы было как прежде. Да? 

Они с Карой сразу же поехали обратно в город, открытый спидер и высокая скорость не позволяли Дину завязать беседу сразу. Слишком шумно. Да и Кара водила так, будто за ней гонялись все демоны Бездны разом и не любила болтать за рулём. Только вот сегодня постоянно щурила глаза и кусала подрагивающие от улыбки губы.

— Заходи в офис, надо привести тебя в порядок, — Кара сбросила скорость и взглянула на Дина, ухмыляясь. 

— Кара, я не понимаю, почему... — начал он, но тут его коммуникатор запиликал сигналом вызова. — Извини. 

Коротко переговорив, он вздохнул. 

— В школу вызывают. 

— Надеюсь, малец не дёргает девочек за косички? — Кара весело хохотнула, ловко паркуя спидер и спрыгивая на землю. — Это наверняка не срочно, зайди к нам. А то даже неловко как-то тебя таким отпускать. 

Но Дин забеспокоился и разволновался. Это касалось Грогу, а значит, нужно было выяснить как можно быстрее. Какая разница, что там с ним самим? Не смертельно же. 

— Потом вернусь. 

Добежав до школы, Дин с облегчением вздохнул, заметив за партой знакомые огромные уши и зелёную макушку. У детей был перерыв — в классе играли, бегали, ели и кричали. Грогу восседал за партой в окружении других малышей, хрустел печеньем и явно наслаждался жизнью. 

— Сэр, благодарю вас, что так быстро откликнулись на моё приглашение! 

Золотистый дроид поспешил к Дину и отвёл в отдельную комнату для учителей. 

— Я хотел бы поговорить о поведении вашего сына. Видите ли, сэр, в таких случаях мы всегда просим помощи родителей, так как они, в данном случае вы, можете оказать неоценимый вклад в развитие ребёнка. По данному вопросу родители и учителя должны всегда работать сообща, чтобы вырастить достойных членов общества. 

Дин забеспокоился ещё сильнее.   
— Что не так с его поведением? 

— Ваш сын неусидчив и не проявляет должной внимательности на занятиях, а также продолжает отбирать еду у своих одноклассников, хотя ему неоднократно были сделаны замечания. 

Дин подавил тяжёлый вздох. Проблемы нет, но ему стало стыдно за Грогу — его парень должен быть самым лучшим, а он что делает? Можно сказать, позорит свой клан! Так нельзя. Учитель прав. 

— Хорошо, я поговорю. 

— Однако, хочу отметить его успехи в общегалактическом письменном, — продолжил дроид. — Я рассмотрю возможность заранее зачесть ему экзамен. У вас будет возможность дополнительно позаниматься с сыном, чтобы поработать над ошибками? 

— Да, конечно. 

— Материалы будут загружены в его датапад. Проверьте вечером, пожалуйста. 

Дин со всем согласился — раз уж это надо для Грогу, то он готов, а объяснять дроиду их ситуацию казалось чем-то неуместным. То есть, тот и так знал, что Грогу, возможно, в школе ненадолго, но скидок на это не делал. И это было понятно. Дин и сам бы так поступил. 

Закончив с делами в школе, он вернулся к Каре и Грифу. 

— Ну что, всё в порядке? — при виде Дина Гриф отставил очередную чашку с кафом с таким видом, словно боялся её опрокинуть, и выпрямился в кресле. 

— Да. Нужно решить несколько вопросов. 

Кара молча поманила Дина к себе, хитро улыбаясь. 

— Я попросила мифрола принести самое большое, какое найдёт, — с этими словами она достала зеркало и развернула к Дину. 

Воцарилось всеобщее молчание. 

— Качественные маркеры, — наконец сказал Дин. Когда придумал, что вообще можно сказать вслух. 

Его шлем и нагрудная пластина были густо разрисованы цветными закорючками, волнистыми линиями, спиралями и кругами, в которых Дин безошибочно признал силуэт любимой игрушки малого. На шлеме красовалось исполненное смелыми штрихами изображение самого Грогу, судя по огромным ушам и глазам. На груди на общегалактическом красовалась корявая, но разборчивая надпись: «Грога любить папа» и под ней вторая, многообещающая: «Берегис! Папа тибя пабедит!» 

Словом, Грогу сделал максимум за то время, которое у него было с утра. Постарался на славу! 

Дину подумалось, что проспи он подольше, малой бы добрался до наручей и поножей, и тогда его художества стали бы заметны сразу. И отчего-то порадовался, что получилось именно так, как получилось. 

Кара и Гриф снова принялись хохотать, теперь уже не сдерживаясь и тыкая в него пальцами. 

— Мандо, ты явно заслужил звание лучшего отца галактики, — выдавил Гриф, задыхаясь от смеха и вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы. 

— И об этом знаем теперь не только мы, — поддакнула Кара. 

— Могли бы сначала сказать, а потом смеяться, — сказал Дин и засмеялся сам. 

Он не понимал почему, но чувствовал невероятную гордость за Грогу. 

Вечером, когда они вернулись на корабль, Дин снял шлем и взял Грогу на руки. Тот сразу же пискнул и потянулся лапками к его лицу — он делал так каждый раз, и Дин подставил щёки, чувствуя лёгкие изучающие прикосновения и тёплые шершавые коготки на своей коже.

— Грогу, мне стоило бы поговорить с тобой о твоём поведении, — голос прозвучал строго, и малыш притих, моргнув. Вопросительно и очень мило заурчал. 

Дин глубоко вздохнул, понимая — читать ему нотации и выговаривать за хулиганства он точно не сможет. По крайней мере, не сегодня. 

— Но я не буду. Я тоже очень люблю тебя, малыш. 

С этими словами Дин наклонился, целуя своего сына в зелёную пушистую макушку.


End file.
